Te esperaré siempre One shot
by Nune
Summary: Años después de terminar Hogwarts. Invierno. Dramione


**Te esperaré siempre**

Era una fría mañana de invierno, en nada diferente a los días anteriores. Nevaba, todo Hogsmeade estaba cubierto de nieve como si de una fina sábana se tratase, y recorriendo todo el pueblo podían verse duendecillos de colores cantando villancicos mientras se subían a los hombros de magos y brujas, dando un toque de color a tanta blancura. Las esferas que decoraban los abetos cambiaban de color, dando al lugar un toque más mágico que de costumbre. Decenas de niños y niñas corrían de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda, comprando sus últimos regalos de Navidad, y entre ellos, un muchacho joven, de unos 25 años, cabello rubio platino y ojos grises, caminaba cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos con una única idea en mente: al día siguiente se casaría con una persona a la que no amaba.

Las huellas que iba dejando a su paso eran rápidamente borradas a causa de los niños que corrían a su alrededor. Debería estar en Las Tres Escobas hacía ya diez minutos. Llegaba tarde, como siempre. De todas formas, no se molestó en acelerar el paso, se veía incapaz de afrontar la conversación que le esperaba en cuanto llegase.

A los pocos minutos entró por la puerta del bar, quitándose el gorro de lana, alborotándose el rubio cabello y sacudiéndose la nieve que se había amontonado en sus hombros, sobre su abrigo negro. Buscó mesa por mesa hasta que la encontró, al fondo del todo, elegantemente sentada, con la castaña cabellera recogida en una larga trenza y dedicándole una sonrisa. Su hermosa sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde, Draco.-dijo Hermione mientras el chico se sentaba frente a ella. Draco tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, sintiendo que de esa forma todo el frío que había sentido en la calle desaparecía.

-Lo siento.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.-Sabes que soy un desastre.

-Y sabes que por eso te quiero tanto.-dijo ella incorporándose para darle un beso. Draco puso su mano derecha sobre los labios de Hermione, apartándola suavemente.

-Tenemos que hablar.-la cortó con seriedad. Hermione se volvió a sentar en su lugar confundida.

-Sí, lo sé, recibí tu lechuza, por eso estoy aquí… ¿ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Hermione al ver la seriedad del joven. Draco se removió inquieto en su asiento. Había pensado en mil y una maneras diferentes de decirle aquello a Hermione, había practicado frente al espejo por ridículo que se sintiera, y ahora, en el momento de la verdad, era completamente incapaz de decir nada.

-Mañana me caso.

Lo dijo de repente, sin pensarlo, como si aquellas palabras no hubiesen salido de su boca. La forma en la que Hermione lo miró en aquel momento lo hizo deprimirse por completo, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Hermione intentando recobrar la calma, con una sombra de dolor en los ojos.

-Pansy.-consiguió articular Draco con esfuerzo.

-Vaya.-dijo ella con frialdad.-Supongo que felicidades.

-Hermione, por favor… sabes de sobra que nuestros padres nos obligan a ello. No tenemos elección. Estábamos destinados a casarnos desde que nacimos.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías, Malfoy!-gritó ella haciendo que muchos en el bar se les quedaran mirando. A Draco le dolió que lo llamara por su apellido.

-No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste antes¿Tienes que decírmelo justo el día anterior a tu maravillosa boda?-dijo Hermione a punto de llorar. Draco suspiró.

-No me atrevía a hacerlo antes. Cada día que me levantaba, cada día que pasaba contigo, me prometía a mí mismo que te lo contaría todo, que tenías el derecho a saberlo, pero al estar junto a ti la idea de un matrimonio con alguien que no fueras tú me parecía tan imposible que en algunos momentos ni siquiera lo recordaba. Y en cuanto lo hacía, me veía incapaz de estropear los momentos que estábamos pasando juntos. Perdóname, soy un idiota.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós.-dijo Hermione levantándose después de un rato de silencio.

-Si tú quieres, puede ser un hasta luego.

-No creo que a tu futura esposa le guste que te relaciones con una sangre-sucia.

-No digas eso, Hermione… además, nadie ha sabido lo nuestro hasta ahora, convertirlo ahora en una relación de amistad no le haría daño a nadie.

-A mí sí.-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

-Hermione, sabes que no puedo hacer nada…

-No puedo aceptar tu amistad, Draco. Simplemente no puedo. Pero te esperaré, por si algún día quieres volver junto a mí. Te esperaré siempre.

Y sin dedicarle ni siquiera un tímido gesto de despedida, salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

El matrimonio entre Draco y Pansy prometía extenderse con facilidad. Todos pensaban que ocuparía la primera plana de El Profeta al día siguiente de la boda, la unión de dos familias tan importantes no se llevaba a cabo tan a menudo. Pero una noticia diferente cobró protagonismo. El cuerpo sin vida de una bruja nacida de muggles había sido hallado en su casa. Suicidio. Al lado del cuerpo, en el suelo, grabado en la madera con un hechizo que impedía que las letras se borrasen, se encontró la siguiente inscripción: "Te esperaré siempre".


End file.
